A Certain Little Something
by Professor Panda
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks. Just started school. Just started to notice things weird. Like what's up with the two blonde's in Choir? Why is there some huge indian guy following a freshman around? Can you say creeper? Sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Twilight related!! Stephanie Meyer does!!!!! and Evanescence owns the lyrics to the songs.

Edward and Rosalie Piano Time

In my story Rosalie can sing and Edward can of course play piano. Rosalie sings with his songs throughout the story but can't handle it when Bella comes along and takes her spot. ENJOI!!

**Chapter 1**

Edward's P.O.V.

Sometime's being a vampire can really suck. I can't sleep, so I learned how to play the piano. Of course you would think that if I played too hard on the keys they would break. WELL YOU CAN JUST SHUTUP ABOUT THAT!!

So I was sitting at home on another sunny day with nothing to do. My piano was there but I couldn't feel any inspiration. I got up to play it anyways. As I played I heard Rosalie come down the stairs and start singing to the song I was playing. It was of course one of the many I had memorized so I didn't get lost when her soft mellow voice started to get louder.

Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough for you

Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough  
its been such a long time coming, but I feel good

and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no

Once the song ended the entire family bursted into applause. Yes I do mean the other 5 of them. It had been a long time since Rosalie sang with me. Tomorrow would be a cloudy day here in the town of Forks. I guess I just had to go to school then huh.

I started to write another composition until Alice came down and said it was time to go. I hadn't noticed that I'd played through the night trying to make a new song. I ran upstairs to get changed and grab my phone in case of an emergency. I raced back downstairs, got into my car, and left to go to school. Man this day was going to be stupidly boring. I hated high school too. Worst years of my life ever spent.

Author time

If I get like two good reviews I'll begin writing a lot more. But if I don't I might just have to cut off from this story!!R&R PLZ!!!!! First fan fiction ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Ch.2**

Bella's P.O.V.

Oh joy. I get to go to a new school. I'm even starting at the beginning of my junior year so I know absolutely no one. I keep wondering if they'll like me or if I'll be a nerd because I'm coming from all advanced classes. I just hope I can get into choir or something so that I can have that small amount of fun. Who knows, Maybe I'll finally meet a good guy.

Edward's P.O.V.

"Edward hurry up and go!" Alice yelled in my ear.

I hadn't noticed that I'd stopped driving. I guess it was just a weird thing to see a new person in the small town of Forks. I wonder who she is?

_Her name is Bella! _Alice's mental little voice sounded off in my ear. I guess her premonitions are a little helpful. For that small matter at least. That was a nasty looking car though. Old faded red truck. Wasn't worth looking at compared to my sweet ride!

As I pulled into the school lot I was amazed to see the new girl, Bella, parked in the spot next to the one I was in everyday. Well so much for a peaceful ditched 6th period. This was going to be hell. I parked, got out of my car, and walked to first period. This would be a long day.

Bella's P.O.V.

Yes!!! They accepted me into choir! But it would be my 1st period class. Guess I would have to warm up before school. Either way the girl I sit next to is named Rosalie Hale. Apparently she's like really good. I decided I might as well introduce myself.

"Hi! My name is Bella" my voice was shaky when I saw her look at me,"So are you a senior this year or a junior"

Wow that was a stupid question. Might as well give up now.

"Yes, I'm a senior," she answered back.

Well that was occurred. Didn't think she would answer………..whoa.

So we were just sitting there waiting for the piano guy to come in and play us some piano, but instead some really hot guy showed up and just started playing. And I mean like a really hot guy. Can't wait to get to know him. He looks my age. Maybe we could be friends. Or more than friends, hm…

Author time!

Okay so I'll get started with jealousy, romance, and drama in the next chapter. R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's P.O.V. 

Oh man, all the thoughts in the room were really annoying. I mean that literally too.

'_Oh my gosh this is going to be so annoying'_

'_I wonder what mom is going to think when I come home with my boyfriend today'_

'_EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!' _

Oh yeah. That's Rosalie for you. It isn't my fault I have freakish mind powers! The new girl was in this class now I guess. But it's the advanced class, how did she get in so fast?

"Okay then Mr. Cullen to the piano please," Mr. Marbury again. So impatient!

I couldn't get a grip on the new girls mind. Who was she?

'_If you're looking at the new girl her name is Bella'_

Thank you Rosalie. I winked to show her that I had heard her. She rolled her eyes. _'You're so mental'_

This was going to go bad. The new girl was looking at me funny. I wish I could read her mind. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO DIFFERENT!?!?!

Bella's P.O.V.

So he walked into the room and he was HOT! What was his name though?

"Okay Mr. Cullen to the piano please," Mr. Marbury sounded like he was getting impatient.

He looked at me. I looked at the boy standing at the door, he looked back. And then he winked. Wow, that's kinda weird.

As we started to warm up he kept looking back at me. What was his problem. I liked the attention but wow. Not this much attention.

I stayed after class and Mr. Marbury signed my papers. Then he asked me to sing for him. I started with a song I used to love but then I stopped and switched.

"When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be."

I only finished with the first verse when I was cut off by solo applause. I turned around to see who it was but before I could recognize the face a small pixie like girl came in and said something.

"Edward let's go!" her voice was kind of annoying "We can't have you being late again or you get expelled."

Wow. What a joke. His name was Edward and he already had a girlfriend. This sucked. Bye-Bye good year.

He turned and left and Mr. Marbury started in.

"You have a magnificent voice. We will put you in the front row so your voice will pick up more and maybe for the winter show we can get you in for a solo."

I could tell he wasn't going to stop so I just started to back away to the door slowly and pulled out my schedule to get to my next class.

Edward's P.O.V.

It was lunch time now and I was sitting next to tall, blonde, and…….. jealous?

"Hey Rose new girl in Choir. Is she any good?"

'_Oh shut up. Like you couldn't hear her. I saw you look at her like fifty times.'_

"Yeah she's actually pretty good. Amazing that she isn't a pro."

'_Bitch'_

"Just wanted to know." Wow she was jealous.

The bell rang and I only had one more class. The worst part of it is that my entire 'family' is in the class with me. Well the high school part of the family anyways. Rosalie looked like she was out to kill so I was gonna stay out of her way.

"Alright! Everyone pick a team. Three to a team and we're gonna do Baton Races." There was coach. So loud

'_Of course we all know the Cullen boys will be on a team. And the girls will find and excuse to not play'_

Surprisingly enough Rose and Alice didn't sit out. They started up with Bella though. Now it was getting ridiculous as far as jealousy goes. What was the problem anyways. Then Alice told me something.

'_Rose really thinks you're going to far with the new girl Bella. I don't see how though. You didn't even talk to her yet.'_

The bell rang about thirty minutes later. Jaz, Me, and Em won again. No surprise there. And then I did something stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

"Isabella Swan is it?" Yeah I asked the stupid name question. So what.

She looked around for the source of the voice in the crowded hallway between the locker rooms. She was about to answer when Rosalie and the coach walked up to the door and unlocked it. All of the girls rushed in and dragged Bella with them in the crowd.

"So Edward," I heard Jasper say from behind me, "the stupid name question?"

"Man just shut-up," I snapped back and walked into the locker room, "It's all I could think of!"

I was just opening my locker when that idiot Emmett spit on my lock.

"Emmett what the heck!" I yelled at him.

"Not my fault you didn't hear me sneaking up on you." He said over his shoulder as he walked away to his locker.

I got dressed quickly and went outside of the locker room to wait for the rest of my 'family' outside of the locker rooms. Just when I sat down I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up.

"I prefer Bella." She said pointedly and then she turned, flipped her hair, and walked away.

I don't know why but I had an urge to follow her. And just as I was about to Rosalie came out with Emmett followed by Jasper and Alice. And they had all seen what happened. I'm going to hear about this for the rest of eternity.

Bella's POV

So apparently I had the nerve to play hard to get. Or atleast I did at that moment. I knew this would all blow up in my face in less than a week. As soon as I got into study hall I took out my favorite new Seventeen Magazine. It wasn't even on the shelves but I got it early because of one of my mom's ex-boyfriends. He still sent me stuff because he had hopes of getting my mom back.

"Hey!" the short pixie girl from this morning walked up to me.

"Uhm hi." I said back shyly.

"My names Mary Alice, but I prefer Alice." She told me.

"Isabella," I said sticking out my hand for her to shake, "but I prefer Bella."

Instead of taking my hand she skipped up to me and hugged me.

"You're so silly," she told me, "best friends don't shake hands!"

So my first day and I had a crush, an obvious enemy, and a best friend. And all of them were amazingly beautiful and had insane ways of introducing themselves. Of course I had almost met Alice earlier in P.E. but her friend, or enemy numero uno, Rosalie didn't let her talk.

"Um sure, best friends." I said back and went back to reading my magazine.

She took a seat next to me and pulled out her phone. She started to text someone but I heard her gasp and suddenly my magazine wasn't in my hands anymore.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is the copy for November and it's barely August!" she whisper yelled as a teacher passed by.

"Yeah, I know the guy who puts it all together so I get the stuff a couple months early." I told her back.

"So do you get to order the stuff early too?" I was about to say yes but I had noticed that she said order and not get.

"Actually I get the clothes and products with the magazine because the models don't wear them." And I didn't add the fact that I barely fit into any of them because they were all in her size.

Her face drooped and she looked at me as though she new what was coming next.

"But of course I'm not one to wear the clothes so you can come over after school and go through and pick out what you want."

She stood up and started doing a happy dance and the teacher started heading over but the bell rand and we just stood up and walked out.

"So today after school?" She asked.

I shook my head yes and she waved goodbye and walked to her next class. I looked at my schedule and noticed I had choir for my last period. It was beginning. This was gonna be great. I walked down the hall into the choir room and went straight to the soprano section away from the group of people on the other side of the room. Just as I pulled out my book a girl with fair white skin and long blonde hair and blue eyes walked in with another girl following her. The other girl had shorter blonde hair and brown eyes but they looked so much like one another. I could spot a great friendship when I saw one and this was the greatest I had seen at the school.

"Hi!" The shorter one said.

"Um hi." I said back.

"My name is Jelissa!" she said back.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." We were about to shake hands when the other one pulled her back.

"No, you just got in trouble. And since you seem to love making new friends I'm just gonna restrict it from you." The older looking one said.

"Yes mother." the smaller one said as she took both of their back-packs and put them on the shelves.

"My name is Shelbie, I adopted her because the people at her old home abused her."

With that she just walked into the back room and I heard a piano playing. Well that was a bit odd. And just then Edward walked in. Wonder how he could deal with it.

Edward POV

I walked into the choir room and saw Shelbie and her daughter walking into the back room. Stupid little girl. Didn't know what she had gotten herself into. And the I saw Bella.

"Hello Bella." I said to her.

I took my place at the piano and started warming up.

"Hello Edward." I heard her say.

We started to talk and I heard the teacher walk in and start warming up Shelbie and Jelissa. Top students in the class and they weren't in advanced because they were to busy to get to school early enough for first period. I just think that they slept in to much. But that was just my opinion.

* * *

**Okay so I know I got off in the end of Bella's part but the characters are important I promise you that. And the little on is me(sorry I don't know much of making up characters) and the big one is the bigger me(sorry again. And she didn't really adopt me.) So yeah I finally updated this but I want reviews and suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**Also if it seems like I'm getting off I can promise you dearly that it is all important. And remember, the Cullen's are vampires. And the beginning choir is based on my choir class.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward POV

'_Edward! The teacher is calling your name!' _Alice's voice screamed through my head.

I had been so caught up in the new piano music for the upcoming concert. It was a piece Bella was having as a solo because it was required for all advanced girls to do a solo some time through the year.

"Sorry sir," I said to Mr. Beema "can you repeat the question?"

He shook his head at me and called on another person. The teacher knew I was passing all of my classes and rarely ever called on me. And he always picked the worst days to call me out too.

'_What a slut the new girl is. Already went after Edward. Already friends with Shelbie. I hate when this happens!'_

I looked around for the source of the voice and found Lauren sitting in the front of the class, clenching and unclenching her fists. She looked ready to kill someone.

"Class, remember that the choir is having a concert next month and this being an advanced stage crew I will not tolerate any screw ups in the lighting or sound."

With that said the bell rang and every student was filing out of the room and I was ready to go out to my car when I heard a fight break out across the hall. And it sounded like Jessica had found a new prey too, by the sounds of it.

"Jessica just back off okay! She did nothing to you and if Shelbie finds out you beat up her child you're in for it!" Mike Newton yelled at his girlfriend.

I walked into the hall and saw Bella walking out to her old truck. It was good to know that she didn't get involved in these fights. Very good.

And then I noticed that something was wrong with her. That I could smell blood and tears. I could feel the sadness in the atmosphere. Something happened.

Bella POV

I was walking away from the fight cradling my hand close to my stomach. All I wanted to do was shake Rosalie Hale's hand and be friends but she scratched up my hand instead. What a jerk! All I know is that the little girl Jelissa was about to get beat up and her eyes went black when she saw it was Jessica that was trying to get to her. I felt bad for the girl. I felt bad that she had a mother still in high school. But it was an adoption so she got to have a choice. I felt bad about the fact that I could tell how much Shelbie meant to her and that she didn't know what was behind Shelbie's love. Even I could see it. One day that little girl was just gonna get a big--

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice from behind me.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to look at him.

He looked down at my wrist and his eyes turned black and he seemed to be holding his breath. I pulled my sweater over it and hid the bleeding cuts.

"Are you okay? Who did that to you? Was it Rosalie?" He looked so scared that something may happen.

"I'm fine. And yes it was her. She just doesn't like me." I replied.

"She just has a hard time accepting new people. And she hates when I pay attention to someone outside of the family." Family?

"She's your sister?" I asked him quietly.

He was ready to answer when a yellow porsche pulled up and Alice yelled at him to get in the car.

"Sorry Bella." He said quietly and through clenched teeth as he climbed in.

Okay so this is weird to think but why the hell would someone approach you, ask questions, then leave. I don't get it. Oh well. I watched as they drove away, leaving me to get home by myself. I continued walking to my truck but I kept getting the chills. It felt as if someone were watching me. The parking lot was empty of students though, and my truck was basically just on an island alone. I looked into the forest and noticed something. A flash of long golden blonde hair disappearing into the forest. Then that could only mean--

"Hey Bella!" It was Jelissa that spoke up.

"Oh hey kiddo! Aren't you in trouble?" She looked a little scared before she responded.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled, "don't want to get in more trouble."

She turned and walked away from me quickly, looking around for anything or anyone that might get her in any trouble I suppose. As soon as she was on the other side of the parking lot near the other lining of trees she tore off her jacket and started to take off her clothing. It was so fast you couldn't even see it! And then she was gone.

"Bella," holy shit!

"Oh hey Rosalie. Did you have anything to ask me?"

"Yeah, stay away from Edward. My brother is to good for you." ouch.

"Sure thing boss. Wouldn't want to make you mad again." I mumbled, to low for her to hear it.

Her face scrunched up and she looked ready to pounce but it vanished. She walked away and I climbed into my beat up red truck and headed home. I had to beat Charlie there so that I could make him dinner tonight. Also because I had a lot of cleaning to do. Charlie wasn't one for groundings, but I know he would do it.

_BELLA BELLA BELLA_

_IT'S YOUR _

_PHONE PHONE PHONE_

I flinched at the sound of my friend from Arizona's recording. I hated that she knew how to work my phone better than I did. I wasn't going to check it now though. I would do it later. When I actually had time. I went home as fast as my truck would let me, made dinner, did chores, finished homework, and crawled into bed. Yeah this was great. Something was up at the school and I was getting annoyed at it. Oh well. I went to sleep thinking about the flash of golden hair in the forest earlier and how that little girl had just shown up right then. Not peaceful. At all.

Edward's POV

"Where ya goin?" Emmett asked me as I climbed into my Volvo.

"Hunting." Was my short reply as I got in and sped off towards Bella's house

I parked about a block away and ran into the forest, knowing no one would see me. I knew my family would be mad at me for guarding a house just because of the sweet scent, but I had to do it. Shelbie had marked prey and Jelissa was to quiet. Anything could happen in this situation. I sat perched on a tree outside of Bella's house waiting for a sign of disturbance. While I sat the I thought about Bella's voice. How flawless it was when she sang. How perfect it was with the choir. How great it would be if I could get her to sing with me. Yeah that would be pretty awesome. And I do enjoy making Rosalie jealous. Singing with me had always been her thing, and I respected that, until now. Bella was just to good to pass up. A sweet duet with her would light my unbeating heart ablaze. Just to hear her voice right now would be great.

"Cullen!" But I didn't want to hear this voice.

"Mallory."

"Off my territory. You don't belong here." Lauren's voice was shaking. He was mad.

I looked down and saw Lauren sitting with Shelbie and Jelissa. More like crouching though.

"I told you sister. They always go after the same ones as us!" Shelbie's venomous voice filled the air, her now Red eyes revealed as her contacts had been removed.

"Mom!" Jelissa was sitting on the ground shaking slightly from the cold.

"Lauren I have to get her home. She is only half and half. Take care of it for me. I'll get the girl later." Shelbie spoke out silently.

I knew she loved that little girl with all her heart, but the girl wasn't human at all. Vampire. Werewolf. That's what she was. A mix. An inbreed. A halfsies. It was illegal to us too. That's why she was never at any Volterra meetings.

"Mallory I assure you I won't be eating this girl alive. Actually I will be protecting her. Now go home to your parents and stay away from the harms of Shelbie and her child." As for Lauren. She was a wannabe Vampire.

She snarled at me and walked into the forest alone. Towards where I think was home. She also had no idea what was going to come to her.

"Edward?" Bella's voice rang through my ears.

Had she seen what had happened between us. Did she know anything? Did she hear anything? Why am I asking so much questions? Oh right I can't read her mind. Damn.

"Bella?" I turned to look at her.

"Why are you in a tree? You should be at home sleeping or something." She spoke unclearly. Her voiced laced with sleepiness.

"I was coming to see that you were okay." I said softly.

She stepped aside and I climbed through her window. I could see her wobbling back and forth from dizziness and being half asleep. I walked to her and picked her up slowly making sure she didn't care. Her breathing was even and I layed her down in bed, pulling her covers over her body. If I didn't know better I'd think she was an angel.

"Edward" Her voice was soft.

I stopped in mid-thought and looked at her. Still sleeping. I walked over to a corner that I knew held a rocker from my earlier observations. If I could read her mind, I would probably be terrified. And just to think, tomorrow I get to enjoy her thinking I am a weirdo for checking in on her. Oh boy. This is gonna be great.

"Next time." I heard Lauren's voice in my head. "I'll get you next time."

I also get to answer a whole bunch of questions. Dammit.

Bella's POV

Hell that boy is weird. But he's heaven. Yeah. Tonight is great. My dreams are perfect. Eventful. Not nightmares either. I think I could get used to this.

**Author's note**

**Okay I'm liking where this is going.**

**You have the revealing, the jealousy, the mystery, the start of a love story, the pity, the hurt, the drama(a little), and the broken little family. I LOVE IT!!!! **

**But I don't know if you do.**

**So press that button that's taunting you.**

**I'm pretty sure it says review.**

**Come on now**

**Push the button.**

**:) THANK YOU FOR READING MY FRIEND (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Bella wake up." I heard my dad say from my doorway.

I crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes from my closet as I made my way over to the bathroom. As I turned the water on and let it warm up the steam clouded the mirrors slowly and I stepped in. Around twenty minutes later I stepped out and cleared a spot in the mirror so that I could make sure my face was clean and flawless. I didn't care that much but I had a feeling today would be a good day to actually care. But as I cleared the spot I noticed someone standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper yelled.

"My my aren't we loud in the morning." Alice said back.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Well long enough to know that you're tanline runs down to your back." She smirked at me.

I don't see how she could've gotten in without me seeing her. It's not like she's a vampire or anything. Now super speed, no going through walls. No none of that. Because that stuff just doesn't exist! But just by looking at what she had in her hands I did know she was a demon. Sent straight up from hell to torture me every morning. Damn.

"Bella Barbie time!!" She screamed.

" I don't even know you thought!" She frowned at this.

Oh how I wish I didn't have a little voice telling me to do right throughout my entire life. Oh how I wish my conciouns didn't run my life. But of course. A wish won't come true for me.

_20 minutes later _

So Alice got to dress me up. I didn't like it. At all. It was cold here and she had me in short shorts with a tanktop and only a very thin thin Hurley sweater to pull over it. And then she stuck me in black thigh-high socks with white shoes. With my black shorts and black and white tanktops. She would pay for this.

"How did you manage to actually make me of all people look good?" I asked astonished.

"All I did was highlight the beauty. I don't think I made it happen, I just helped." She said as she packed her stuff.

She didn't do much makeup. Just eyeliner and some mascarra. Not much either. It all looked so natural. I loved it.

"Now I have to ask you this." She started off.

"Go for it."

"Would you let me dye your hair black?"

I was about to say no, but then I noticed it may be good for a change in appearance. It may help me find who I am.

"I'm in." and as I said that she started to jump up and down extremely happy and hyperactive.

"So today after school I can do it, but you might have to stay the night at my house because my mom will want to supervise. And she may want to play with your hair a little too."

I just nodded my head okay and started to write a note to leave for Charlie so that he knew where I was going to be tonight. Then just as I was about to grab my keys I heard a horn outside and looked out the window.

Edward was sitting in a car waiting for Alice.

"Do you want a ride to school Bella?"

"Yeah sure."

I grabbed my bag and followed her out and to the car. It my only be my second day but looking like this can do a person very much good. I hope.

Jelissa's POV (_This is after they leave Bella's house during the night. It's around 2 in the A.M.)_

"_Mom?" I whispered as I walked into her room._

"_Yeah honey."_

"_When is all the pain going to go away?"_

_In just a blink of an eye she was holding me and telling me that it was all going to be okay. I knew that she wouldn't be able to stand it if I got sad at all. She hated to see me cry. I knew it so I kept my tears back._

"_Baby girl everything will be okay." she said silently._

_She picked me up and cradled me to her as she walked me back to my room. I was extremely tired and had been forced to phase to keep warm earlier. It hurt every time. And every time I changed back I put my mother through pain. But I couldn't help it. She wanted to stay by me._

"_Just go to bed and I will wake you in the morning. Maybe we can run to school tomorrow. Would you like that?" She asked me._

"_I would love it." and before I could say anything else she was singing softly and I was falling into a deep sleep. _

_As I slept I could feel her precense and she would come and stroke my hair softly any time I would shiver so that I knew she was there. Just as a precaution so that I wouldn't change in my sleep again. And as the hours went on she left the room and I lost any sense of anybody being there._

_6 A.M._

"_Wake up honey." I heard my mother say._

_I quickly sat up and slid off of my bed as to not upset her. I knew she wouldn't do anything to harm me but I try to be as obedient as possible. She threw me a pair of jeans and I slipped them on over my pajama shorts. I always had to do this so that if an kind of predator came I would be set to run and they didn't tear off when I phased. They weren't for fat people, but they were sold to the La Push boys. They were all wolves._

"_What color are we today?" She asked._

"_Let's be purple!" I said excitedly._

_She grabbed a red shirt for me and a blue for herself and we dressed quickly. As I started to go downstairs I pulled my hair back out of my face and went to work on my bowl of cereal. She set things up as obstacles in the morning so that I would get some kind of training in since we were almost at the same level of experience. _

"_I still don't see how you can eat human food." She said._

"_It's my father coming out in me." I saw her eyes turn into slits as I said this._

_I finished eating my breakfast and we took off through the forest. We did have to pass through the Cullen territory to get to school but they loved having us there sometimes. Well the 'parents' did. Esme took care of me for atleast 3 years while I was lost. Before my mother, Shelbie, came and found me. I knew she had wanted me from the start but she was scared of what I was. _

"_HEY!" I heard a booming voice yell._

"_Jasper!" I giggled._

_I went and pounced on him while he asked me questions. I knew I had to make this quick chat real quick. Alice didn't like me so if she saw me with Jasper I would be dead. _

"_Alice isn't here." He said, with his southern accent._

"_Oh?" _

_But all to soon I was pulled away by my angry enough mother. She looked like she wanted to kill me. And normally that meant that she was going to be a downer all day. But then I took a deep breath and realized that she wasn't mad at me. _

"_Dad?" I asked her._

_She quickly nodded her head and I got free of her grasp and ran ahead into the shadows. I knew I would find him._

"_Little girl? You've grown up so fast. It seems just yesterday I was teaching you how to phase." My father's voice sounded out._

_I reached out at a vampire speed and grasped his throat. He knew I was stronger than him. He knew that I could kill him if I wanted too._

"_Hey!" My mother's voice sounded again._

_I let go of him and backed away as my mother came towards me, arms open and her eyes fading into a blue color. They did that when she was starting to feel more protective. Better than mine and how they would turn black._

"_Shhhh. Baby girl everything will be okay. He's not going to bother us." I let her voice calm and soothe me._

"_Bye then. I can see I'm unwanted here." He was gone before I could build a growl deep enough to show that he was to leave immediately. _

"_You did good." My mother said._

_She set me down and pulled me at a fast running pace to the school. I knew it was impossible for some to say things to there father's that they think may hurt them, but my father was never there for me. I absolutely hated Sam Uley. He was a phony who didn't deserve any of what he had._

"_Let's go pick on the new girl, if that makes you feel better." Shelbie said._

"_Or we can fill Jessica's locker with pudding?" I said suggestively._

_I hadn't said to her what had happened after school yesterday, but was overjoyed when she agreed to it. And I knew just where to get all of the pudding._

_BPOV_

_At around the same time we had arrived at school I saw Shelbie and Jelissa run in at the edge of the school. They seemed to be scared or mad at something. _

"_Just leave them be. They don't matter to you at all." I heard Alice say to me._

"_What's wrong with them?" I asked her._

"_Nothing, they just don't let people join them in anything, so if they do it means they're just using you._

_The bell rang and we all headed to class. I still had the feeling something was going on here. And I really want to figure it out. But I guess it just doesn't matter. I guess it's just my being new to the small town of Forks that I wasn't up to date on anything. All I could do was hope that I may be allowed in on any of the detail in this place._


End file.
